nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Komakusa - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Komakusa 'Character Last Name:' Unknown - N/A 'IMVU Username:' Killer7041 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 23 'Date of Birth:' 05/16/177AN 'Date of Death:' 10/11/201AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Asian 'Height:' 6'7" 'Weight:' 264lbs - muscle or 112 Kg 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Elite Eight - Hunter nin 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Komakusa loves confrontation espically when it resualts in violance and a battle he throughly enjoys the challange of fighting strong foes that make him push his boundrys. He looks at other people as nothing more then something to be killed and crushed to help him fine tune his skills and move on to the next bigger tougher target of his choice, Komakusa is very much a lone wolf and hates working with others not that he complains or would ever show it. He also likes to remain quite and stay in the background as much as he loves a fight he doesnt want to run around and be well known. 'Behaviour:' Komakusa is the silent type he would rather act then ask questions and isn't big on talk he is right to the point espically when the point involves killing. (( Shall update with more information at a latter stage )) 'Nindo: (optional)' You suffered then now suffer unto me. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Unknown Clan, the abilities Komakusa possess are a rare form of crystal jutsu. 'Ninja Class: ' Hunter Nin 'Element One:' Earth 'Element Two:' N/a 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Chakra Manipulation, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Ninjutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Strength, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu. 'Chakra color:' Crimson 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 0 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 45 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 2 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1'' List the other weapons here: Tanto '''Total: 79 'Jutsu List:' Crystal Armour : A rank Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Lance : B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Jade_Crystal_Blade: B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal:_Hexagonal_Shuriken: C http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Crystal_Clone_Technique: B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crystal_Needles: C http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_Release:_Crimson_Fruit : C Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance: A''' Bedrock Coffin : '''B Earth flow spears. : C Earth Release: Earth Flow River: C Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet : B Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears B Shadow Clone Technique Crystal release: Shadow clone.- same as a shadow clone but made of solid crystal. 'Allies:' Omoidegakure 'Enemies:' Amegakure 'Background Information:' Komakusa was born into a normal civilian household on the outskirts of the newly forming village Amegakure near a forest his house lay near a road which many travellers used to transport good to and from villages which is how his family made a living at the age of 8 Komakusa lost it with his family and killed both his mum and dad killing them with a crystalline blade which wrapped around his right forearm from that moment on he knew he was different from the rest of his family. Komakusa began to enjoy killing so much so that he started to lure people into his house where his parents were rotting and Komakusa would also kill them and steal any goods they had, at the age of 15 he choose to leave his rotting pile of corpses and took whatever food and goods he had pillaged and began to explore the world not realising that some rogue ninja had been watching him and wanted to take what didn’t belong to them or him needless to say Komakusa put up a good fight but was bested being so young and naive they beat him constantly until he lost consciousness. When he woke he found himself tied to a tree Komakusa looked around and saw the rogue ninja’s faces he reformed his crystal blade coming over the top of his hand and used it to slice through the rope, once free Komakusa snuck up behind the men and killed them both he then began to train in the forest honing his skills and working on his hand signs and developing his jutsu to try and perfect each and every single one of them. 'Roleplaying Library:' Omoidegakure Tombs Exploration 2/13/14 'Approved by:' Kagato